Guilty as Charged
by Devilslawyer123
Summary: As if being beautiful is all there is to it. I broke all the rules by sleeping with him - a biker. Plus, I had a boyfriend. That was classfied as cheating, right? But what if you're an Amnesiac? Does it still count as cheating? This can't be good. AU. R
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

"So you can't remember a thing?" I shook my head, stirring my now cold coffee. I thought I saw something like disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh. So I could just make anything about myself up and you won't remember?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

He smiled slightly.

"But," I said, "You do realise that if my memory comes back, I'll have to go home, right?"

"Right."

"And you don't care?"

He laughed, touching my lips with his fingers. "I'm ready to take the risk."

**Chapter 1**

They all think that being popular is easy. If you're born with the looks and the attitude, then you're in. what they don't realise is all the work _you _have to put in, as well.

As if being beautiful is all there is to it. There are rules you must follow. Break 'em, and you're out.

I broke those rules by sleeping with one of the "Outsiders" - namely, the bikers of our school. Worst of all, I had a boyfriend (Who was an asshole by any means) and sleeping with someone else was classified as cheating.

But tell me, is it classified as cheating if you have Amnesia?

When I woke up and realised there was hot, naked, very _male _body next to me, I panicked. Well, what do you expect me to do? Say Yippee and jump for joy? No way.

I lay back down, close my eyes and counted from ten backwards. When I opened my eyes, Hot Naked Male Body was still next to me… And very much awake.

"Hey," He said groggily. Whatever his name was, I couldn't remember. Hello? Amnesia calling!

"Um… Hi? Do I know you?" I blabbered. He stared at me as if I was some crazy chick who just asked him to autograph my boobs.

He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, seeing as you've been sleeping with me for the past two months, then I say yeah, we do know each other."

_OK, no need to panic. You've only been sleeping with him for the past two months, right? No harm done if you don't remember… did you TELL him about your Amnesia?!_

I stared at him and pulled the white sheets tighter around myself. Didn't want _him _to see all my precious bits. Thought apparently he'd done more than looking at them for the past two months

Who was this guy?!

"OK… what's your name?" I asked.

His face coloured a bit at that. "Oh shit."

Oh shit? Sure, bikers are supposed to be creative with their nicknames but who the hell would call themselves _Oh shit_? That's just stupid.

"Your name is Oh Shit? That's stupid." He didn't answer me. He sat up, grabbed his ripped jeans from the floor and got dressed at top speed.

"Don't worry," He said to me, grabbing his jacket, "I'm going to get help, OK?"

NO not OK! "No. Wait! Don't call for help! I'm alright! I was _joking_." I said, grabbing my own clothes and getting dressed.

He stared at me for a long moment before holding up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Jeez, I'm not blind! Three!" He nodded as if I just revealed something great to him.

"What's your name?"

I had to think about that one… "… Bella.. Swan? Bella Swan." I repeated, my voice stronger.

"Great. What's _my _name?" That got me. What _was _his name? It was obvious that it wasn't Oh Shit. I mean, come on.

The seconds ticked by and I still didn't know his name.

Hot Male Naked Body ( Which wasn't so naked anymore) smiled and nodded. "Stay here, OK? I'm calling for a doctor." he started to head out again.

"No, please. Wait!" I rushed after him and grabbed his arm. He turned round and I could see how scared he really was.

"Just tell me your name. I might remember." I pleaded. The last thing I needed was to be sent to hospital.

"Edward Cullen." Doesn't ring a bell. I sighed and held his arm tighter.

"OK, we need to do something." I saw him glance at the phone, "But _not _by doctors. I need… I don't know.

"Look, all I know is your name, your mobile number and who you are. We met in a pub two months ago and that's where we started." he said. I peeled my hand away from his arm and collapsed on the chair by the door. Why did guys always have chairs by doors?

"Do I have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes… Though we'd been talking about us two getting together properly and you dumping your boyfriend. Except you can't do that because it's against the rules." Well, _that _explains everything. Not.

I glared at him. "What rules? Look, I'm an Amnesiac and I have no idea what the _fuck _is going on, so I'd appreciate it if you explain everything in much more detail." He winced at the bad word.

"Right. And how am I supposed to do that?!" He snapped.

"I don't know. Don't you have a diary or something?" Even as the words left my mouth, I knew I was being stupid. A guy with a diary? Please.

He stared at me as if I was crazy. "No, but you have."

I immediately brightened at that. "I do?"

"Yeah, but you lost it at the last game." My good humour left like a light. Was he kidding? Who the hell would bring their diary to a game? Me, obviously.

"What game?" I asked.

"Basketball. You're a cheerleader in our school. That's why we wouldn't be aloud to see each other. I'm the trouble maker and you're the sexy, Go-Go girl of the school. You could lose your place their and consequently any scholarship you might get for Uni if you get caught by the Top Dog - Or Queen Bitch. Take your pick." He explained.

I nodded, tapping my bottom lip. "

"You do that when you're annoyed, thinking or concentrating." He supplied. I looked at him and slowly let my hand fall back to my leg.

"Great. How much do you know about me?" I asked. He - Edward - shrugged.

"I know what I observed and what you told me. That's about it." He answered.

"Nice. Do you think that maybe, just maybe, you could tell me everything I have to know?"

Edward nodded. "We could do that. But…"

I groaned out loud. He chuckled before continuing: "Only if you come for coffee with me." Well, that didn't sound so bad.

I nodded and he flung me a jacket. I stared at it. Who would wear an oversized football jacket?

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's your boyfriend's. You lost yours."

It seemed like I lost a lot of things, and not only my memory either.

--------

We sat in one of the Biker's pubs with me a coffee and him a hot chocolate. He was studying me as if I was a very important piece of gold he had to take back to his Boss.

"So you don't remember anything?" I shook my head, stirring my coffee. I guess everything was finally catching up with me. I thought I saw something like disappointment in his eyes but I couldn't be sure.

"Oh. So I could just make everything about myself up and you won't remember?"

I nodded. "Exactly." Though it would be appreciated if you didn't.

He smiled slightly.

"Maybe you should tell me what I need to know." I said, pushing my coffee away.

He shook his head. "Telling you all at once won't be any good. Maybe I should just write down a letter or something with the first few weeks?"

I didn't like the idea, but I let him anyway. As he grabbed pen and paper and wrote, I looked at him - I mean, _really _looked at him. He was unbelievably gorgeous with his bronze hair flopping into his eyes. I thought maybe he was going to be one of us. One of the _populars_. He had the make, right? But as I said before, it wasn't that easy. You had to give up everything you liked to become on of us, and like everything we liked. You never said the truth - your whole life was a lie. Either you're in or you're out. He was obviously out and I was obviously in.

I wondered if I was shallow like some girls who stared at themselves in the mirror for hours. Was I like the Queen Bitch as Edward put it? Or was I different? When did we start sleeping together?

_Why_?

What was my boyfriend like? Was he so nasty I cheat on him?

Edward put the pencil down and pushed the napkin towards me.

"Read it. I need to go to the bathroom a sec." I nodded and took the paper.

It read:

_Your name is Bella Swan and you are next to head (Whatever it's called) cheerleader of our school. You like rock music and punk music but you don't mind pop and country either - you're a big Lostprophets's fan._

_Your boyfriend is called Mike Newton and he's a right asshole. In my opinion anyway. He's basketball captain of our school and as popular as you can get. He has a scholar ship lined up for the best sport's university in the country. You said you didn't want to go to the University he wanted you to (Which was 24.5 miles away from him) and you had a massive fall out on September the 8__th__._

_That's when we met at the pub. Don't you remember? You wore tight black jeans and a black and purple striped polo shirt which suited you like a Goddess. You were unbelievably gorgeous that night._

_We talked and talked, and drank and drank, and talked some more. I knew all about you._

_We used be best friends._

_Then you had a car accident but the doctors said you were fine. I guess this is what they call Post- Amnesia (It comes back to you after a few months)._

_We slept together for the first time on September the 13__th__._

_I asked you if you were sure and you said "Yes, I am. I hate my life and I need you right now."_

_So we did it. And you didn't regret it. Nor did I._

_At school, we ignored each other which was fine because I knew you were mine every night. Mike treated you like shit and you always fought._

_What hurt's the most is that you never talked to me about him._

That's where the letter ended. There was a big blotch of ink that made me think that maybe he had wanted to scratch that out.

He wrote a lot about me and "Mike" but he didn't write about himself except that we used to be best friends.

Edward came back and smiled warmly at me. "Maybe I should show you round? It could jig your memory."

I stuffed the letter in my pocket and nodded, letting him lead me out.

---------------

**A/N: Please R&R people! Go on and make my day! The little blue button….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

First day back in school when you're an Amnesiac isn't easy. Especially when you don't know your schedule or who the people talking to you are. Edwardhad buggered off somewhere with the excuse that he was going to get me a school map, and now I was standing in the parking lot, feeling completely out of it.

A tall, blonde haired boy came up to me and kissed me. Just like that.

I wrenched away from him. "Ew!" I shrieked. People around us laughed nervously. The boy just looked stunned.

"Bella? You alright?" He asked, and reached out to touch me again. I took a step back and felt the boot of a car pressing at the back of my knees.

"I'm fine," I said, a little shakily. He glared round at the people near us and they all scattered off as if a silent order had been given out.

"Honey, you're still wearing my jacket." He said impatiently. His jacket?

Oh. Mike. This must be the infamous Mike Newton Edward had so _lovingly _told me about. Not.

"Mike. Jacket. Right." I shrugged the jacket off and handed it to him. My hands were still shaking.

"Bella, why did you wrench away from me like that and screeched?" He asked, sliding his jacket on.

"I… Your… Your breath tasted weird." I supplied. It was a pathetic excuse, I know, but at least it did the trick.

Mikenodded and turned to get something from his bag. I took the opportunity to study him. He was handsome on the I'm-Gorgeous-And-I-Know-It side with long-ish blonde hair that stuck at the back of his neck in gelled spikes, blue eyes, toned arms and long, brown fingers.

All in all, he didn't look like anyone I'd go for. He looked so…_alien_. But that might be because I had been around Edward for so long (If you _really _want to know, I moved out of my parent's house so that was where I was 'crashing' as Edward said.) and I hadn't really asked for a photo or a description of Mike from Edwad. And he didn't offer it. Which was fine. _Was _fine. Now it wasn't. He should have known that I wouldn't have recognised dear old Mike, wouldn't he? Or was he thick? And stupid? Maybe he was all of the above and more. Maybe he was playing tricks with me, maybe I hadn't really moved out of my parent's house, maybe he was pretending we used to be best friends and really he was my worst enemy. Maybe he was out to get me…

Mike turned round and said, "You're staring."

I blushed. "Right. You just… look different, I suppose. Maybe I haven't seen you in a while. Did you get your hair cut?"

Mike looked at me like I was crazy. "No," He said slowly, "Bella, we saw each other Friday night."

"Right." My blush burnt my cheeks and the back of my neck. OK, so I got a few things wrong. Alright, _many _things wrong but he didn't have to look at me like that!

Edward came up to me and smiled nastily at Tom, "Alright, Newton?" He asked, but not as if he actually cared about his welfare.

"I'm fine, Cullen. Why you here?" Mike replied, looking like he was about to do something nasty.

"I came to gave Bella something."

"Go on then." Edward narrowed his eyes at Mike and turned his back on him, "Here's your map," He said quietly, "Meet me at lunch by my bike, OK? Do you remember it?"

"The black and red one." I said, taking the map from his hands. It was tightly folded up so no one recognised what it was.

He grinned at me. "Yeah, that's the one. Talk to me if you need anything, OK?"

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have any classes together?" I asked quietly, hoping Mike wouldn't over hear.

He didn't answer. All he did was smile, push his hands further down into his pockets and walk away, leaving me with Mike once more.

"So. You're talking to Cullen again?" He sneered. I had a feeling he didn't like the fact that I was. How much would he like it if he found out I was sleeping with him?

"Um, yeah. I talked to him on Saturday." Which was true. I _had _talked to him on Saturday.

Mike shook his head. "Whatever. Look, I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"I guess." Was my reply. He didn't like that either. He shrugged and walked off.

It was only when I saw him disappear through the double doors that I remembered my 'letter' was still in there.

----------------------------------------------

I hid in the girls toilets and scribbled that day's schedule and room on my arm with a black thin line marker pen. I didn't want to go round school with a map stuck in front of my nose all day. Anyway, I didn't want to make anyone suspicious. I actually didn't want anyone to know that I had lost my memory. That would be the most embarrassing moment of my life.

You see, I do care what people think of me.

As I scribbled the schedule on my arm, my mind wondered. It was strange that Mike didn't even send a flicker of recognition through my brain. He looked alien, like I'd never seen him before. Which was partially true, I guess. But apparently I'd been dating him for quite a while. Hadn't I told him about my Amnesia? If I had been so into him then why hadn't I told him?

I guess it was normal I didn't recognise him. I mean, the little glimpses I caught of myself in car and shop windows was enough to prove that I didn't actually know who _I _was. The glimpses told me I was quite tall (I reached Edward's shoulder, which was saying _something_) and had dark brown hair and wide eyes that made me look like a startled reindeer. Plus, I had ivory skin which _also _made me look like a china doll. Over all, I didn't like who I was. At all. And it scared me to death.

I sighed and looked at my work. It wasn't so bad. At least I could cover it up by pulling my sleeve down. Just as the first bell went, I hurried out of the cubicle and went to Tutor Period with Mr. Dickins.

What if we had a seating plan? Where did I sit? There wouldn't be any clues, either, would there?

Immediately, I started to panic and realised I had passed my tutor room twice before I actually entered it.

A petit looking blonde waved over at me, "Bella, babes! Come on over!" It felt like she was giving me permission to sit there. She was sitting among a group of other bitchy looking girls and I hoped to God that they weren't my friends.

It was just my luck that they _were_.

They were all around me, squealing, talking, giggling and chatting about hair products, what happened on the weekend, what was going to happen _that _weekend, who they were dating, what they did… It gave me a headache, but at least they didn't talk to me… much.

"Sweetie, you alright?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm fine." I said, hoping she would leave me alone. Wrong. All the girls crowded around me and smiled conspiratorially, "So," The blond girl continued, "What did you do with Mike on Friday night?" What _did _I do with Mike on Friday night?

"Um, nothing really." I said, blushing. What was I going to do? I didn't even have Edward to pass me notes, did I? I was on my own.

The girls giggled knowingly. What was there to know? "Sure. You went back to his house, right? And apparently you were seen kissing at his door quite… passionately." She giggled again, "And anyway, it's not what Mike is saying."

"What is Mike saying then?" I tried to pass it off as if I wanted to know what my boyfriend was spreading about us.

"Well," She giggled again. I was going to call her Giggles from now on. "He said that you two… Had sex. You know, in his room, like, naked."

Well, _duh_! You can't have sex if you're dressed, can you? Well maybe you can…

"Really? And?" I propped my chin in my hand and tried to seem interested.

Giggles giggled again. "Did you like it? I mean, Mike is _totally _fit and rumour has it he's got quite a well fit package, too. If you know what I mean?" The girls squawked with laughter and I wanted to disappear.

"Um… Maybe. I'm not saying anything." I was getting myself into trouble here.

Giggles winked. "I bet you _loved _it, didn't you hun??" I was saved form answering when Mr Dickins (I presumed) walked into the class and ordered everyone to silence.

As he called out the register, I learnt a couple of things. A) Giggles was actually called Lauren , b) Mr Dickins was mad and c) I had to get that note out of Mike's pocket as soon as possible.

I couldn't even imagine what would happen if I didn't. He would find out and then what? Would he tell everyone? Would he be embarrassed? Would he be embarrassed about _me_?

Sure he would. How many people do you know who shrieked when their boyfriend's kissed them? Not many would be the correct answer.

Mr. Dickins let us go when the bell went and I pretended to scratch my arm when, really, I was checking what I had next.

Maths in room 250. Great. Where was room 250?

I pulled the map from my bag and opened it. A little note fell out.

_Bella,_

_Here's the map. I highlighted the quicker roots in yellow and the green are is where I sit for lunch. Come meet me so we can talk._

_Yours,_

_Edward._

Yours, Edward. He was mine? I shook my head. _Bella, you weirdo. People say it when they conclude a letter! _of course he wasn't mine. He was my best-friend-ex-best-friend-something-one-night-stand-two-month-stand.

Or was he?

-----

**A/N: So here's the new chapter, people! The reason I'm not updating so quickly is because I write them in my notebook first (The chapters) and then type them up, plus I've been ill so that slowed me down a bit :D**

**Please review! Five. You know you love me! :D**

**Special thanks to: Sarquan, aglblsm, molly smiled, Smoochynose, BreezyyBree06, .. for reviewing! You guys are awesome!!! *Cyper hugs* to you!**

**Love you all ( Especially reviewers! ~_~)!**

**- Devilslawyer123**


End file.
